Casey Halstead - Fighter
by teengirl0612
Summary: Casey Halstead is the younger sister of Jay Halstead and aill Halstead. A sixteen year old trouble maker, who dreams of being a cop when she is older. Casey has close relationships with her brothers and is extremely close with her best friend Finn. Being a Halstead Casey goes through a lot of drama and life threatening events and her Dad is back, wanting custody, will he win?
1. Chapter 1

I walk up to the unit and see everyone st there desks.

"Morning all" I greet.

"Hey Casey, how's it going?" Dawson asks.

"Good thanks, ready for boxing tomorrow afternoon?" I check.

"Definitely" he nods.

I smile and then walk over to Jays desk.

"Hey, is Will coming over tonight?" I question.

"Yeah, why?" he responds confused.

"Just wondering, can Finn come over?"

"Yeah sure. You should be heading to school Case" Jay states.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going now" I groan rolling my eyes, but I only walk over to Erin's desk.

"You here tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah well, I do live with you you know?" she laughs.

"Yeah I know, just asking"

"Go to school Casey!" Jay yells from behind me.

"Fine" I groan and leave, hearing all of them say goodbye.

I walk downstairs and it is super busy, I am all of a sudden, grabbed and a gun is put to my head. There are screams and everyone ducks down or rushes out. Every cop in the room puts there guns up and faces them towards the man holding me.

"Are you going to listen to me now? Get me a detective! Now!" he shouts.

Voight walks down the stairs, Jay, Erin and Antonio behind him. I look at Jay as he looks at me worried.

"What's going on sir?" Voight asks.

"My daughter is missing! She has been for three days! I know something is wrong, she always calls me!" he yells agitated.

"Okay, so what do you want to happen here? You want to hand us over that girl so we can find your daughter?"

"No! I'm not handing her over until you find my girl, here is a file of everything you need to know" he explains.

"Give us the girl and we will find your daughter" Jay says harsh, stepping forward.

"You're not listening to me! Get me my daughter or I'll shoot this girl!" he yells, pouring the gun more in my head and grabbing me tighter.

I squint my eyes shut but open as he starts to pull me backwards into

Platt's office.

"Close the blinds! Now!" he orders, the gun remaining on my head.

I do as I'm told and lock the door, putting a chair against it. I then sit down and he does to, facing the gun straight at me. I gulp in the silence.

"I'm Casey. What's your name?" I ask.

"Why do you care?" he yells.

"I just, want to know the name of the guy holding a gun to me" I shrug.

"It's Neil" he sighs.

"So your daughter is missing? How old is she?"

"She's nineteen. You look young, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sixteen, my brother is a cop here. He's a detective, the best out there, I promise we'll find your daughter" I explain.

"Stop talking! Stop talking! You're trying to get me to put down the gun!" he yells standing up.

I stay silent, his anger scaring me that he will do something stupid.

"Neil! Neil open up! We have Georgia your daughters friend here!" Voight shouts.

"Come on" he glares and picks me up, he grabs me tight and then puts the gun to my head.

He opens the door and puts me in front of him. I look ahead and see straight at Voight and Erin, knowing Jay must be somewhere in the room, I just can't turn my head.

"Georgia where is she?" Neil demands.

"The last time I saw her, she wasn't the best. But she is okay, she ran off, she's probably hiding. But she is okay. Mr Green, your daughter is okay" Georgia says.

"You hear that Neil? She is okay, now we will find her, just let her go okay?" Erin says.

"No! Not until you find her!" he shouts, digging the gun harder to my head.

"Let her go, Casey are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah-"

I stop talking and elbow Neil in the stomach, grab his gun and then Voight grabs him. I sigh of relief and lean against the wall.

"Casey!" Jay calls and then I see him in front of me.

"Hey, I'm fine. I'm okay" I assure him.

"Are you sure? Did he hurt you?" he questions scanning me up and down.

"Jay, I'm good" I repeat.

"Casey, you handled yourself perfectly. Good move, you'll make a great cop" Voight says, patting my shoulder then walking away.

I smile happily and look to Jay, he smiles proud and then kisses my forehead.

"Do you want me to take you home? I can get the rest of shift off-"

"No, go find his daughter" I say, "Actually, can I stay here until you find her"

"Why?"

"He's upset, he just wants to find his daughter. He went the wrong way, but he was desperate" I explain.

Jay smiles at me, a big brother smile.

"I'm so proud of you. Your a good person Case" he says.

"Thanks Jay, you too. Now go do some awesome detective work" I encourage.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit in the kitchen desk, for the past hour doing my homework. I hear a knock on the door and see Finn and Jay.

"Finn" I smile and walk over, hugging him.

"Hey, you okay?" he asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why aren't you at school?"

"My best friend needs me" he smiles kindly, "Plus I didn't feel like math"

Jay leaves, closing the door and then Finn and I sit on the couch.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asks again.

I look to him and move my head sideways slowly.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm fine" I shrug.

He nods and the smiles.

"Well, I heard Voight said you would be a great cop" he says, raising his eyebrows.

"He did! My god, I think that is going to be the best compliment any one will ever give me" I laugh happily.

"So what's happening?"

"They're finding his daughter now, she was kidnapped and held but she got to run away. You're staying over tonight right?" I check.

"Yeah" he nods.

"Cool"

The door opens and I look over, seeing Erin.

"We just got his daughter, he's down in a cell, do you wanna see him?"

"Yes please" I nod.

Erin smiles and takes me down to see him, I stand in front of his cell. Neil looks up to me, his eyes filled with tears and cheeks wet.

"I heard you found your daughter" I smile.

"I did. I'm so sorry what I did to you. I know it was wrong, I-"

"You were desperate and scared. No one was listening to you and you knew that your daughter was missing. I understand" I state.

"Thank you" he sighs, looking at me relieved and happy.

"You're welcome. I hope you are okay Neil" I nod.

He nods and then I leave the room with Erin.

"Damn girl, you are one hell of a person" she smiles.

It's now ten o'clock. Finn and I walk into the apartment and immediately so sit on the couch, turning the TV on.

"So, homework tonight? Or TV?" I ask.

"Is it even a question? TV obviously" he exclaims.

"You know I am right here and can hear you?" Jay says, a she and Erin go to the kitchen behind us.

"Yes, I just don't care" I shrug smirking.

The door opens and Will walks inside.

"Hey brother" I say, still looking at the TV.

"Hey Case, hey Finn. Don't strain your eyes and actually look at me" he chuckles.

"We won't, hey Will" Finn responds.

"What's for dinner?" Will asks, talking to Jay.

"I ordered a pizza, it will be here soon, so turn off the TV" Jay calls.

I groan and turn it off, Finn and I then get up and walk over to the table, sitting with everyone. The pizza arriving and we all start eating.

"So Will how was your shift?" I ask.

"Busy, good. How was your day at school?"

"Uh we'll talk about my day later" I state.

"Alright" he nods, sensing that I'm not really in the mood to talk about it.

"Hey you have a boxing tournament this Saturday right Casey?" Erin asks.

"Yeah I do, I'm training tomorrow after school, Wednesday after school and then Saturday morning. I think Antonio bet on me which is why he's working me so hard" I note.

Everyone chuckles.

"Probably" Erin laughs nodding.

"Alright thanks for dinner, we're going to bed now, night" I sigh.

"Night" they all say in unison.

Finn and I have showers and stuff then both collapse on my bed.

"God, today was long" I sigh.

"Yeah. Night Case" he yawns.

"Night Finn" I say, turning on my side and closing my eyes.

We get dropped off at school and go inside. We go to our seperate lockers when I see James Smith walking towards me, with his boys behind him.

"Great" I sigh to myself, knowing he's coming to do something.

"Hey Halstead, heard you had a bit off a rough day yesterday. You want to borrow a tissue?" he asks sarcastically.

"No thanks, I'm fine, but save that tissue for when you look in the mirror and see how ugly you are" I smile.

"You're a fucking wuss Halstead, I heard what happened yesterday. I heard you cried"

"What, you hear that from your brother? Is he still on patrol? Cause I know he's been trying to get in Intelligence. Maybe he should call Jay, get some tips" I respond sassy.

"Don't talk about my brother bitch" he glares.

"Back off Smith" I hiss.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll beat your ass. You know, like my brother put yours to the floor last year? You remember that? When, your brother was talking shit about Jay being a crap cop, then he knocked out your poor brother Luke to the ground with one punch?" I smirk.

"You stupid whore" he yells and throws me against the lockers.

I punch his face and he hits my stomach. Everyone gathers around and starts chanting for us to fight. We do, he pulls me to the ground and punches my in the face, but then I get on top of him and hit him twice. I am then pulled off and see that it is Finn who has his arms around my waist, pulling me away from James.

"Come here you wimp!" James shouts.

Finn walks in front of me and pushes James into the lockers. He holds him up, arm on his neck.

"Fuck off you asshole" Finn snarks.

The boys who were with James then start attacking Finn. I jump in to help but end up fighting James again.

"Whore!" he shouts punching me stomach.

I then raise my fist and punch his face as hard as I can and he falls to the ground, eyes closing as he goes unconscious.

"Asshole" I hiss.

"Principals office. Now Casey Halstead" I look up and see a teacher, her hands on her hips unimpressed.

I follow her as she walks but stop in front of Finn.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Perfect. You?"

"Brilliant. Will talk to you later" I laugh.

"Yep" he chuckles, wiping his bloody nose.

I follow her to the office and sit in a seat waiting for Principal Harrison. He walks in and I get comfortable, ready for the lecture.

"Could I get some ice? Or a tissue?" I ask.

"No, you are suspended. Two days, I do not tolerate fighting in this school Ms Halstead"

"What about Smith? Is he getting suspended?" I question mad.

"Mr Smith was knocked unconscious, he is not in trouble, he was the victim"

"He started it!"

"That is not what I've heard"

"Well what you've heard is a load of crap" I scoff.

"If you would like another day's suspension I suggest you keep on talking" he yells.

I don't respond, just sigh uncomfortable and feeling my eye getting blacker with no ice.

"Your brother is waiting outside, I've already talked to him. You're dismissed" he nods.

I smile unimpressed and walk outside to see Will.

"Holy crap Case" he cringes st me and we walk outside.

I sit in the back on the car, my feet dangling off as he cleans up my face and knuckles.

"A fight Casey really?"

"I didn't start it, that prick Smith did. That family still hates Jay and I hate Smith so we all just hate each other. I knocked him out" I laugh pleased.

"I heard" he glares angry.

"Calm down Will" I sigh.

"No I won't. Casey you're suspended two days and have been suspended heaps of times before for fighting! Get your act together and control your anger" he scolds.

"Why are you getting so mad at me? You know I only fight to stick up for myself or one of you boys?"

"Find a different way to defend yourself Case, I'm sure you can think of something" he sighs frustrated.

"Why are you being a dick?" I yell now mad at his tone and judgmental looks.

"Don't talk to me like that, get in the car"

"Don't talk to me like that! You're not my parent"

"Yeah but I'm your oldest brother and we have no parents so I'm in charge. Now get in the damn car Casey" he yells, walking around to his seat.

I bite my teeth together mad and close the boot of the car, then walk around to the passenger seat and sit.


	3. Chapter 3

Jay and Will talk whilst I sit at Jays desk, still annoyed at Will.

"What are you doing here? What happened to your face?" Erin asks.

"I got into a fight with James Smith" I answer.

"God his brother is a dick" Ruzek scoffs.

"I know" I nod agreeing, "Will got super mad at me for like no reason. He's being a dick"

"He's probably just worried about you"

"Yeah well he's not my dad so he can calm down" I explain, rolling my eyes annoyed.

Will and Jay walk out, calling me to the kitchen room. I sigh and walk to them, sitting on the couch inside as they stand in front of me.

"It's a two day suspension! Come on!" I groan mad.

"I know, I'm sorry, I overreacted" Will says.

"Your damn right you did. You guys need to stop treating me like your my dad. Cause you're not so just be the cool older brothers" I explain.

"No, we can't be that Case. You need to be looked after and disciplined. So you need to understand that we are in charge of you" Jay notes.

"Whatever"

"Stop not taking this seriously!"

"Why are you taking it seriously all of a sudden anyways?" I shout.

"Because Dad is back and he wants custody so he can get a single parent fee!" Will shouts.

By the look on Jays face, I'm guessing he wasn't suppose to say that.

"Dads back? Since when?" I glare.

"Last week. He got out of rehab and has convinced a judge that he wants to take care of you. But Will and I met up with him, he's still using and drinking" Jay explains.

"If he gets custody of you, they'll give him money every month for him being a single parent" Will adds.

"So you getting all these suspensions whilst we have been looking after you, is not good" Jay states.

I look at them mad.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I glare.

"We were going to tell you at the right time"

"You think he's going to get custody, that's why you didn't tell me" I gasp.

"Casey-"

"Don't. I will not let him get custody, that is the last thing. I'm not going near that bastard" I declare, walking out of the room.

"Casey where are you going?" Jay yells behind me.

"Leave me alone! I'll see you later" I shout, storming out of the district.

I walk to the lake, it's a quiet spot where no one usually does. I sit down and look at the view, of Chicago. Why is my dad doing this? He has never loved me, even when mum was alive and he was good, he always loved Will and Jay more than me. But, when mum died, he spiralled. For two years we all dealt with him, then Jay went to the army and I went with Will, we got an apartment and he studied medicine. I miss my mum so much, she was so beautiful and always knew what to say to make me feel good. God, I wish she was here now.

"Fuck you Dad! Fuck you!" I shout into the air, "Fuck you, you fucker!"

I lay beside Finn on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, each of us having one earphone in.

"I haven't seen him since I was nine when Will and I left. Why does he even want me now?"

"I don't know Casey, but I do know that Will and Jay aren't going to let him win custody" he says.

"Yeah, but if he does win, they can't do anything about it" I explain.

"Hey, Casey, stop thinking like that. Let's talk about something else...Smith, someone started a rumour that he was crying before he passed out" he laughs.

"That's great" I laugh genuinely happy.

"Yeah, how's your face?" he asks, putting his hand on my bruised chin.

"Yeah, it's going away, how's yours?" I question.

"It's still good looking" he smirks.

I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Thanks for stepping in by the way" I smile.

"Anytime" he nods.

My phone dings and I see that it is a text from Erin.

~ Your dad is at Molly's, Jays here and talking to him but they don't look happy. I don't have Wills number, text him to come now ~

I stand up, grabbing my stuff.

"Finn, I have to go, Jay is at the bar with Dad"

"I'm coming with"

"Okay" I nod and we rush outside, luckily he lives close to Mollys so we just walk fast, on the way I text Will.

We go inside Molly's and Antonio walks over.

"You need to go" he says, whilst I hear yelling from Jay and Dad behind him.

I notice that it is only the unit and firehouse 51 inside, everyone must left.

"No chance in hell" I state and push past him.

"You need to piss the fuck off! You don't get to decide when you get to leave and come back in our lives" Jay yells.

"I do get to decide! You're my son!" he shouts.

"Stop it! Stop!" I yell standing in front of them.

They both look towards me, Jay looking upset, Dad looking in shock.

"Casey, you look, so much like your mother" he explains.

"Go away Dad, just let me stay with Jay and Will" I respond mad.

"No, Casey I am your father-"

"No you're not! You haven't been for the past seven years of my life! You are not my father!" I yell.

He raises his hand and slaps me across my face hard that I stumble back.

"You son of a bitch!" Jay yells and all hell breaks loose.

Will must have seen what happened and starts fighting Dad with Jay. The unit is trying to split them up, but also wanting a hit, firehouse 51 helping split everyone up. I feel hands go around my shoulders and walk with me outside. I get outside and turn to see Finn.

"Casey" he sighs concerned.

Tears start streaming down and I let his hands wrap around me and hold me tight as I cry into his chest. I lean back and wipe my tears, the door opens and it is Antonio and Atwater dragging Dad out. Finn steps protectively in front of me.

"Casey-"

"Get the hell away from her you fucker" Finn demands.

Dad scoffs and walks into a cab.

"Thanks guys" I say to Antonio and Atwater.

"You okay Casey?" Antonio asks concerned.

"I'm fine" I nod, sniffing.

He nods and they both show a supportive smile. As they go inside, Will and Jay walk out.

"I'll be inside" Finn nods, patting my shoulder and then walks into Mollys.

"Its okay, you go home, I'll call you later" I smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" I smile.

He smiles at me and then nods to Jay and Will as he walks away.

"Will, Jay" I gasp at Jays bleeding nose and Wills bad purple eye.

"Were fine, Casey, we won't let him get near you again" Will responds, holding my chin to see the red mark on my face.

"I'm fine Will" I say.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you" Jay adds.

"I know, I'm sorry for storming out on you. Can we please go home?"

"Of course, I'll drop you and Jay off, but I have to go back to the hospital" Will says.

I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Tears streaming down my cheeks, I bite my cheeks to be quiet. I know Erin is in Jays room, so I text him to come to mine. Shortly after there is a knock on my door and Jay sticks his head in. I sit up and sniff.

"He said I looked like Mum, and then, he hit me" I say, breaking down and starting to cry uncontrollably.

Jay rushes over to me and holds me in his arms tight, I hug him back as he stroked my hair.

"Please let me stay with you" I cry softly.

"You will Case, we aren't letting you go. No chance in hell" Jay says.

Hi! I hope you are enjoying the fan fiction so far. Please leave a review of what you think so far! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jay POV

I stand with Will and Erin in the kitchen, having our morning coffee.

"She's suspended, she doesn't wanna come to the precinct, or the hospital, she shouldn't be home alone" I explain.

"Call Finn, let him know what's going on" Will says.

"I did, he's on his way" Erin notes.

"She was so upset last night, I can't believe Dad hit her" I hiss mad.

"We need to find out where he is staying" Will notes.

"I'm doing that as soon as I get to the station" I nod.

"Should you be doing that? If this is going to get any messier, people will look into how you guys act, if you go beating up your dad, they'll think you're abusive. I'm not saying he deserves to be let off for what he did to Casey, just don't do anything that could get you in trouble" Erin explains.

"She's right, Jay don't go. Text me, we can talk tonight after our shifts"

"Alright" I nod in agreement.

"Is Casey out of bed?"

"No, she's upset. She's just laying on her bed listening to music" I sigh worried.

"She'll be okay, Casey is the toughest girl I know. She's just hurt, how could she not be?" Erin notes.

"Yeah, hey thank you. For everything" I smile, wrapping my arm around her waist to pull her towards me and I kiss her forehead.

The door opens and we all look to see Finn. He nods to us and walks over.

"How is she?" Finn asks concerned.

"Not the best, thanks for coming. We all have to go to work"

"It's okay, I'll stay here and I'll text you boys" he says.

"Sounds good, thanks Finn, we appreciate this" Will nods.

"No problem, seriously, anytime" he says and walks off to Finns room, whilst we all go off to work.

Casey POV

The door to my room opens and I look over to see Finn. He walks over and hops into the bed next to me, laying down and looking at the ceiling. I unplug my earphones and sigh.

"How are you going?" he asks.

"Pretty shit" I answer straight forward.

"That's fair. The boys are worried about you"

"I know. But I'm fine"

"You're not fine, but you will be fine" he corrects.

"Yeah, that's probably right" I nod.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Nothing"

"We can't do nothing. A Tuesday and no school? We have the whole day to ourselves, what should we do?"

"Finn, this is the part in the movie where you'd say you wanna have sex with me" I chuckle.

"That's disgusting, shut up, you're pretty much my sister" he laughs.

I laugh with him and then we both slowly quiet.

"I'm glad your laughing. I know, lets go make a mess of the kitchen and cook pancakes, then watch TV all day" he suggests.

I sit up on my bed and turn to him.

"That sounds perfect" I smile happily.

He smiles and nods to me, then we walk outside and into the kitchen.

"Jay and Erin are on there way back and I ordered a pizza, but I've got to head home, sorry Case" he says.

"No, that's fine. Finn, thankyou for everything you've done the last couple days. I couldn't ask for a better friend" I smile.

"Right back at you" he smiles and we hug each other tightly goodbye.

I close the door behind him and then sit back down on the couch, as soon as I do, the door opens and Jay and Erin walk in.

"Hey Casey, how you going?" Erin smiles.

"Yeah good thanks, how was your day?"

"It was good" Jay nods, "Will is coming over, we have to talk with you about some Dad stuff"

"What stuff?"

"We'll wait for Will okay"

I look at his face, I can tell he's not very happy. I look to Erin and she has the same worried face.

"It's bad news isn't it?"

"It's not the best Case" Jay sighs, taking a sip of his beer.

When Will arrives we all sit around the table.

"Case, Dad has hired a top lawyer, he's looking into all of us. He's looking at how both of our jobs mean we don't spend a lot of time with you, how Jays job puts himself and you in danger. The lawyer is casting Jay as abusive cause he beat up Dad at Mollys, they're saying we're not disciplining you enough because of your grades and suspensions. I don't know how Dad got the money for this guy, but he did" Will announces.

"But we are going to get the best lawyer we can. I know people, were going to fight this Case, we aren't letting you go with him okay?" Jay adds.

"You're not abusive! He's the one that hit me, and your jobs save life's. My grades are bad and I get suspensions because I'm stupid!" I argue.

"Hey stop, you're not stupid Case" Will responds.

"Why is he doing this?" I sigh.

"I really don't know Case. For the money, I don't know. For me and Will leaving him when he had crap all. I know this doesn't remake sense" Jay notes.

"Can I go for a walk? I promise I won't go far, I just want some fresh air" I explain.

"Okay" Will nods, "Be home soon though"

"I will"

I walk inside, Antonio is at the desk in the dark.

"Were closing! You'll have to come back tomorrow" he shouts, not looking up form his desk.

"I'm just looking to punch something. And a friend told me that, if I ever was upset or mad, to come here and let it all out in the ring or on a boxing bag" I smirk.

He looks up at me and smiles, walking over, handing me my gloves.

"So, upset or mad?" he asks, as I put my gloves on and hm putting his on.

"Bit of both. Dads got a good lawyer. Anyways, don't really feel like talking about it" I state.

"Alright, let's get in the ring" he nods.

I follow him up and punch. I punch his hands hard, thinking of everything making me mad. Dads hurting me. He's hurting Jay. He's hurting Will. Suddenly, my eyes start watering. Why does he even want custody of me? Why does this son of a bitch care about me? Tears start streaming.

"Fuck!" I yell and stop punching, sniffling.

"Casey" Antonio sighs, taking off his gloves.

"Why is my life turning to shit?" I cry mad.

Antonio wraps his arms around me and I sigh, stopping crying, resting my head on his shoulders.

"Hey, sorry about that" I chuckle, wiping my checks.

"Don't say sorry, it's okay. Can I take you home?"

"Yes please" I smile thankful.

He pulls up in front of the apartment building and I sigh turning to him.

"Thank you"

"Anytime Casey, I'll see you later yeah?"

"Yep" I smile nodding.

I get out of the car and walk up to the apartment. I go inside and see Jay and Will having a beer on the couch. I walk over and sit between them.

"Where'd you go?" Will asks.

"To the boxing gym with Antonio" I answer.

"You feeling okay?" Jay questions.

"Yeah, I'm okay now. I was just scared I was gonna loose my brothers for a sec, but, I know you guys won't let that happen. I love you boys" I say, looking at both of them.

"We love you too Case" Will smiles and kisses my forehead.

"So, what are we watching?" I ask, getting comfortable on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

I knock on the door, waiting, not sure if I should be here. The door opens and there he is, Dad. He looks like crap.

"Casey" he gasps in shock.

"Can I talk to you please?" I ask.

He nods and we walk inside, his place is shockingly clean and we sit down on the kitchen table.

"You have grown up to a beautiful girl Casey, you look just like your mother when she was your age" he says.

"Stop. Dad, why are you doing this? I want to live with Jay and Will. Like I have been for my whole life" I state.

"You're my daughter Casey, I should be in charge of you" he demands.

"No. You shouldn't. Dad, you were a drunk as soon as mum died. You lashed out on the boys and me, you were awful. So we left you and you have never forgiven us for that. We might have left, but so did you. You can't just do that, you can't leave someone and then one back whenever you want. It hurt like hell when you left and you didn't even care when we did" I declare upset.

"It hurt when you left-"

"Bullshit. You didn't feel a thing. If you did, you would've called, or answered one of our calls. You know, coming here was a bad move. Bye Dad" I sigh and get up, walking out.

"Casey wait!" he yells and I feel him grab my wrist.

"You don't want to live with me?"

"Yes, I don't want to live with you" I assure him.

"Well, bad luck" he glares looking at me.

"What?" I stutter, taken aback.

"I'm going to win custody Casey" he states.

"Fuck you" I yell and then punch him in the face.

I run away as fast as I can, but I hear him getting into his car. I swear to myself and run as fast as I can, to the closest place, the district. I run inside, but act calmly when I ask Platt to go upstairs. She nods and I walk up fast. I rush over to Jay.

"I did something bad" I say.

"What?" he asks.

"Casey you stupid girl!" I hear Dad roar and see him enter the unit.

"Fuck" I curse quietly to myself.

Erin grabs me by my wrist and pulls me to her. Jay, Antonio, Atwater and Ruzek all stand near Dad and in front of me.

"You think you can punch me, your father! And get away with it!" he shouts.

"Get out" Jay demands strongly.

"Not unless your little shit of a sister comes with me"

"Get out or I'm going to put you in a cell after I've beaten your ass" Antonio threatens mad.

"You know what Casey, you're fucking pathetic. I don't want to look after you and I won't, all I want is that money at the end of each month. Your useless, our family would all be fine if you had died and not your mother" he hisses.

The words are like a knife to my heart. Jay lunges at Dad and they are fighting. I grab my chest, I can't breathe. He's right, everyone would be better without me.

"Casey! Casey! Listen to me! Can you hear me?" Erin asks yelling, she grabs my shoulders and I am facing her.

"I can't breathe, I, I can't breathe Erin, I can't breathe!" I repeat, my breathing getting faster and more difficult.

"Casey, you're having a panic attack, you have to think of something else. Control your breathing" she instructs.

"I can't, I can't breathe" I gasp and then I fall to the ground unconscious.

I wake up and I see Jay, Erin and the rest of the unit in a circle around me.

"God, I went unconscious?" I question confused as I slowly stand up.

"Yeah kiddo" Erin nods.

"Sorry"

"No, it's not your fault" Jay says.

"Where is he?"

"We threw him out, literally" Antonio chuckles proudly.

I just nod and then look to the ground.

"Jay can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, come here" he says and I follow him into the kitchen room.

"Was dad right? Would you guys be better off without me-"

"Stop right there Case. We love you, Will and I would die if anything happened to you. Don't say that again, Dad is mess up. Casey, you know we love you right? I love you" he says strong, I know he is telling the truth.

"Yes. I love you too" I smile and wrap my arms around him tight.

I am sleeping in my bed, when my phone starts ringing, I look at the time and it is two in the morning. The caller ID says it is Will.

"Will, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Casey, Finn has just come into the hospital, he gotten beaten up bad-"

"I'm coming" I cut him off and quickly get changed then run into Jays room.

I shake him lightly to wake him up.

"Casey" he groans.

"I need you to take me to the hospital Finn is hurt" I plead.

His eyes shoot open and he nods. He immediately gets up and dressed, then he drives me to the hospital. We enter through the emergency room and I see Will at the desk.

"Will! Where is he?" I ask scared.

"He's right over there" he points to a room and I run over.

When I get inside, I feel like crying. He is so bad beaten up, his arm is in a cast, two purple eyes, a massive cut lip. Bruises everywhere.

"There you are" he smiles.

I rush to his side and grab his hand that isn't in the cast, I grab it and hold it tight.

"Finn, god. Your dad did this didn't he? He's back?" I question.

"Yeah, he got back last week"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask hurt.

"Because, you got too much going on, I didn't need you worrying about me" he sighs.

"Are you okay?"

"It's hurts a bit, but the drugs here are good" he chuckles.

I roll my eyes and a little laugh escapes me to.

"So, what have you told the doctors?"

"That I fell down the stairs" he explains.

"What did you tell Will?"

"That I forgot to do the fucking dishes, dad came home high as a kite and beat the living shit out of me" he answers, his voice mad and in pain.

"You're staying with me for a while now right?" I check.

"Yeah" he nods.

"Good" I sigh.

I look at him, then I can't help but wrap my arms around him and squeeze him lightly.

"Love you" I say into his ear.

"Love you" he responds tiredly.

"I'll let you sleep, but I'm going to sit in that chair right there okay"

He nods and he closes his eyes, dozing off to sleep.

As I sit in the chair, Will and Jay both walk in. I stand up and walk over to them.

"He's going to be okay Case, he'll heal, no internal problems, just the broken arm" Will announces.

"Yeah. Can I please spend the night here?" I ask, looking to Jay.

"Only if Finn spends the next couple weeks with us?" Jay states.

"Deal" I nod agreeing.

"Good, alright well I'll head home" he says kissing my forehead and patting Wills back.

They both leave and I walk up, sitting next to Finn. He looks peaceful asleep, despite all of the bruises and cuts.

"I'm sorry I haven't been-I'm sorry I didn't notice that your dad was home. Whenever he comes home, you get worried and scared. I should've know. You're my best friend Finn, I promise I'm always going to be there for you. I'll always be on your side" I say quietly as he sleeps, I squeeze his hand and he wakes up.

"Did you say something?" he asks.

"No, no, sorry I woke you up, the chair isn't comfy" I chuckle.

"I'll move over, come on" he insists.

He moves over and I lay down next to him.

"You got music?"

"Always" I chuckle and we start listening to music, earphones in. Escaping from our shitty life's at the moment to another awesome place.

Please leave a review, of what you like, don't like, want to happen or anything! I hope you are enjoying! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note - I'm sorry! I posted chapter seven for chapter six, so I deleted the posted chapter if you are confused. I'm sorry! Here is the real chapter six! :)

I feel someone shaking me, I look up to see Will. I rub my eyes and slowly get off the bed, then walk outside with Will and see Jay.

"What's going on?"th

"We have a meeting with the lawyer. The court date is set for Saturday afternoon"

"That's tomorrow!" I exclaim.

"We know, it's short notice, Dad apparently was pushing for sooner the better" Jay sighs.

"Come on Case, let's go" Will forces a smile and we walk into his office, where the lawyer is there waiting.

"Casey nice to meet you, I've met your brothers, now I have the pleasure of meeting you. Please, sit" he instructs to all of us.

"How are we looking?" Will says.

"What your father is going with, is that you Will, have a time consuming, tiring job and Jay, also a time consuming job, along with dangerous and possible threatening to Casey, as it was when she was held hostage. They are also casting Jay with having anger issues, as he has lashed out and beaten your father on many occasions, they will say that if he got mad enough, he might attack Casey" he reports.

Jay scoffs and Will looks at him worried.

"Jay would never him me" I defend.

"We know that, so do they, they're just making a stronger statement. He's also saying, that Will kidnapped you from him, and he is adding to the deal that if he wins, you will not be allowed to see your brothers"

"What?" Will says in shock.

"That's a load of crap" Jay hisses.

"I'm sorry. Do you any of you have a question about tomorrow?"

"Where do we sit?"

"You will be sitting at the front with me. Your brothers with be-"

"Wait, I don't get to sit with Jay and Will?" I say confused.

I feel Wills hand grab mine under the table.

"No, I'm sorry. Also, the more people you can get to show support for Casey and you, it will incredibly help" he says, then stands up and leaves.

I turn to Will and look at him, Jay is sitting behind him.

"Will what if he wins, I'll never be able to see you again" I stutter in shock at the words I said.

"He is not going to win Casey, we will not let him take you away from us"

"I love you" I sigh and wrap my arms around him.

He kisses my cheek, hugging me back.

"I love you too lil sis"

I've been sitting with Finn for the past hour, telling everything that went down in the meeting.

"That's crazy, he can't stop you from seeing your brothers" he responds mad.

"I know, but, he's trying to. I don't even know where he has gotten the money for a lawyer!" I scoff.

"Maybe there is someone helping him. Come on, your right how the hell did he get the money? He doesn't have a secure job and lawyers cost a shit ton!" Finn exclaims.

"You're right. I'll call Jay" I respond.

After calling Jay, an hour or so later he tells me to come down to the district and that Will is already there. When I arrive, I go to the kitchen room.

"What's going on?"

"Casey, we found that Dad is, working or has a deal with someone" Jay states.

"Who?"

"Max Ludlow. He's a leader of a small, but very well known drug gang"

"So why would he be paying for Dad's lawyer, what does he want?" I question confused.

"He has a known history...of girls. Young girls that he likes to have by his side and-"

"No, no way" I gasp, covering my mouth.

"Don't worry, we are bringing him in, we'll get him to confess and we will put him away"

"He won't confess, you have no proof! Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening" I sigh.

"It's not happening, Casey, we aren't letting anything happen to you" Jay assures me.

"Jay, he's coming up" Ruzek says, poking his head through the door.

I walk out with Jay and Will, leaning against the wall. Ludlow enters upstairs and everyone is glaring at him, he looks confused, then looks to me.

"Hello sweet heart" he smirks, a petrifying smirk.

"Get him in interrogation room, now!" Antonio orders.

"You okay?" Will asks turning to me.

I gulp and nod.

"I'm fine"

Jay POV

I stand behind the mirror and watch Voight and Antonio do the interrogation.

"What is your deal with Francis Halstead? We know you have a connection with him. You paying for his lawyer?"

"I ain't got nothing to say to you. I know what your reputation is, I'm not scared of you and I'm not saying shit to you" he glares at Voight.

"How come you recognised the girl? When you came up? The one you called sweet heart" Dawson asks.

"I didn't know her, I just thought she was hot. Don't you reckon?" Ludlow chuckles, looking between Voight and Dawson.

My hands go into fists, I try to calm myself. Voight jumps the table and holds Ludlow against the wall by his throat.

"We know what you're planning. We know that you are paying for his lawyers to use that girl. Confess now and you won't be in a world of pain" he demands.

"You have no proof" Ludlow laughs.

"Get your hands off my client now. You have no evidence or reasoning for this, we are leaving" the lawyer states walking inside.

Voight let's him go harshly and Ludlow walks out laughing. I walk to the door and watch Ludlow come near me.

"You're on of the sons. A cop, you're Jay. I've gotta say, I think all the good genes went to your little sister" he smirks.

"You stay the hell away from her, or I'll find you, and make sure no one else finds you ever again" I threaten.

"I'm shaking" he scoffs and then walks away.

I follow him until he isn't out, I can't see Casey, but I see Will. He looks at me, as if waiting for an answer, if it's going to be okay or not.

I shake my head, no, it's not going to be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

I flatten out my skirt and top. Very formal, and girly. I hate skirts. I sigh and look at myself in the mirror, trying to make myself look calm.

"You okay?" Erin asks, walking over to me.

I turn to her and just look at her.

"You're right, stupid question. You're going to be okay Casey, Will and Jay, they'll win" she assures me.

"Yeah, yeah I know" I sigh nervous.

"How's the skirt?" she teases, probably seeing me before mucking around with it.

"Shit. I hate skirts" I groan.

"I got use to them, so will you" she laughs.

"I feel like I look awful, and I feel sick in my stomach"

"You look a hell of a lot better than me" Finn smirks.

I turn around and see him at the door. He is wearing a suit, his cast is on his arm and the bruises on his face are still there, but less dark.

"You're here!" I smile in shock.

"I'll leave you two to it" Erin says and then leaves the room.

"I thought you had to stay at the hospital?"

"I fought them out. I'm feeling fine though, don't worry" he explains.

"That's good, I'm glad you're feeling better" I nod.

"It's going to be okay Casey"

"That's what people keep on saying yeah" I scoff.

"Casey you listen to me, the boys will win. You are going to be okay and you don't look awful, you look beautiful"

I smile and grab his hand.

"You always make me feel better. Thank you" I smile.

"Always" he smiles back at me.

The door opens and Will, Jay and the lawyer all look to me.

"It's time Case" Will says.

I nod and walk outside with them. I feel my hands shaking as we are walking inside. I feel someone touch my shoulder and I turn to see Antonio. He pulls me to him in a hug.

"Don't worry Casey, we are all here for you" he smiles.

I nod thankful and then, I lead me, Will, Jay, the lawyer and Finn inside. As I go inside, I see all of Wills close friends from Chicago Med, I smile at them and Natalie looks at me, giving me a supportive smile. I then past the guys from the unit. I smile at all of them, looking at Voight and Platt also giving me supportive smiles. I am at my place and I sit down.

"Mr Francis Halstead, will your side please state you case. You will start"

"Yes your honour. Francis Halstead is a loving, caring father, who has overcome his addiction and has perfect reviews and comments from supervisors. Bringing these as source one to the stand" the lawyer says, then brings the papers to the judge.

"His daughter, Casey Halstead was taken from him by her eldest brother William Halstead. William Halstead took Casey at the age of nine and forced her not to see her father. Jay Halstead, left a year before this to Afghanistan in the army, however when he returned, chose to side with his eldest brother in keeping Casey away from her father. Will Halstead is a surgeon at Chicago Med, he works extremely long shifts, this prevents him from giving the discipline and care that Casey needs. Jay Halstead is a detective for the Chicago Police Department. This job is incredibly dangerous and also very long. Also, puts Casey's life in threat and has, were she was held hostage at gun point. Casey Halstead needs a steady, loving home, her father will give this to her" the lawyer declares.

He keeps on talking but I zone out, I turn to look behind and I see Ludlow. I look at him, he does that scary smirk. I turn to Jay who is already looking at me. My eyes feel like they're watering, but I just take a deep breath and then when I turn back, Dad is on the stand.

"I love my daughter. She was wrongfully taken away from me, I love her. She reminds me so much of her mother, when I lost her, I went off the rails, when I lost Casey, the same thing happened. But I assure you I will never loose her again, I will always protect her and fight for her, I promise you that your Honour" he says, and it sounds too believable.

"Thank you Mr Halstead, now, the other side, state your case" the judge says.

My lawyer stands up, tall and strong.

"Casey Halstead did not get kidnapped by her brothers, she was saved. Francis Halstead, after the loss of his wife became a drunk and an addict. To keep her safe, William Halstead moved her away. Casey, now all grown up, wants to be with her brothers, who are both incredibly supportive of her and care of her. Franis Halstead hit his daughter in the face, there are multiple witnesses, bringing source two to the stand. Jay and Will Halsteads' jobs are life saving, but if anything goes wrong or Casey needs help, they both drop whatever they are doing and go straight to her. They have an extremely supportive group of friends, that know Casey and will do anything to help. Casey needs her older brothers, who have been in her life ever since she was born" my lawyer states.

I am called to the stand. I turn around and look to Finn, he nods at me. I take a deep breath and then I go sit in the stand, everyone is looking at me.

"Go ahead Casey" the judge says.

I cough, clearing my throat.

"When my mum died, Dad got drunk a lot and yelled. He would yell at me or the boys. I hated it, I thought it was my fault. I thought when you yelled at me, it was my fault. But it wasn't, it was you. You made me feel so horrible. Yet, every time you hurt me, I apologised because I felt guilty for making you feel bad. I'm not apologising anymore. I don't want to live with you, I want to live with my brothers. Please, let me live with my brothers" I plead, looking Dad straight in the eyes.

I then turn to Will and Jay, who's eyes are watering, so are most people sitting there for me. I take a deep breath and sigh. I walk back to my seat.

We have been waiting for half an hour, then the judge walks in, she has made her decision.

"I have come to my decision. Francis Halstead produces a safe and suitable living environment, despite his pay, he has overcome it with amazing comments on himself. Whereas Will and Jay kidnapped Casey from her father and can not look after her in there busy, work and social life's. But, they do show that they care for Casey. Therefore, Casey Halstead will be living with her father, Francis Halstead and will have one day a week with Will and Jay Halstead. Court adjourned" she announces.

I am frozen. This can't be happening. The lawyer is saying how sorry he is. I stand up and run to who I see first, Will.

"Will please don't make me go, please, please I don't want to live with him" I plead scared.

"Casey I'm so sorry, we'll fix this I promise, I promise we will fix this. I love you"

"Casey!" Jay yells and rushes to me.

He hugs me tightly.

"Jay, please tell me you can fix this, you can fix this right" I say scared.

"You need to come with way" a guard says, grabbing my arm.

"Hey man let go of her" Jay demands.

"You need to step back" the officer demands, and I am pulled away harder.

"Let go of me, you're hurting me" I exclaim.

"Let go of her man!" Will yells.

"Wait, let me say goodbye" I say.

"No, you're coming now, I'm escorting you to your car" the officer says.

"Jay! Will!" I call out.

"Don't touch me! Casey!" Jay yells, I watch him and Will being held back by cops.

I watch as Finn runs around the multiple guards and reaches me.

"I'll find you okay, you're going to be okay"

"Finn, this can't be happening" I say in shock.

"Casey, Casey you're so strong, remember that. You are strong" he says.

I nod and then I am pushed into the back seat of a black, expensive car. I look to who is sitting next to me and see Dad.

"We'll get to the house, you're staying on the couch. We have a guest, they're using the guest room"

"Who is the guest?" I ask.

"Hello sweet heart" Ludlow smirks, looking over to me from the front seat.

"What did you do Dad? Just tell me!" I yell mad.

"I get you, I get the payment at the end of every month. I get you, I don't have to pay Ludlow for using his drugs, because he gets to have you"

"Have me?" I question.

"Have you, for whatever he wants, I don't care" Dad shrugs, taking out his bottle of tequila and drinking it.

"You son of a bitch. I hate you, I hate you so much and I will never forgive you" I snark mad.

He turns to me and scoffs, taking a puff of his cigarette and another drink.

"I don't give a shit Casey" he laughs.

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys. 1) I don't know how this court situation would actually go in real life, so just know that the whole court steps were thought up by me, sorry if you don't like it 2) Please leave a review of how you like it so far! What do you think will happen when Casey stays with her Dad? 3) Thankyou for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Give me your phone" Ludlow demands, pulling the car over, "No, give me you bag"

"Why?" I question.

He suddenly pulls up a gun and points it at me, Dad does nothing.

"Give it sweet heart" he demands.

I hand everything over to him. He grabs my phone and breaks it, then throws everything else out on to the road.

"What was that for?" I ask confused.

"So no one tracks you" he states.

"How do I talk to my brothers?"

"You don't" he scoffs.

"You can't keep me from seeing my brothers!" I yell mad.

He leans back over to me and points his gun back at me.

"Cut the shit kid" he yells and then hits me across the face with the gun.

I gasp and hold my face in pain. The rest of the trip is quiet, then we pull inside the house and go inside. I go sit on the couch.

"What are you doing sweet heart? You're coming with me" Ludlow laughs.

I look at him confused, but I follow him because I know he has a gun. He leads me to a downstairs basement, I see a hook handing from the ceiling and rip on a table.

"No" I shout and start running out, but then Ludlow grabs me, holding me by my neck.

"You run again and you're dead" he threatens.

I nod as I struggle to breath. He ties my hands and then hangs me on the hook. He walks over to the table and I watch him do a line of cocaine.

"You want some sweet heart?"

"Don't call me that" I glare, then look away from him.

"You look at me!" he shouts and hits me across my face.

He hits me more, all over my body. He does it for so long, I loose count.

Erin POV

I walk inside, Jay is on the couch, drinking from a beer, about five other bottles surrounding him.

"Jay" I sigh, walking over and sitting down next to him.

"It's been three days. I haven't seen or heard from her in three days and we can't find her" he says blandly.

"We will find her Jay, how about you come back to work with me? It will get your mind off stuff"

"I've been drinking. I can't" he answers.

The door opens and Will walks in, looking like hell, just as bad as Jay.

"What the hell are you doing?" Will yells at Jay.

"Will, you should go-" I start.

"You need to find her! You're the detective! It's your job to find her so what the hell are you doing?" Will shouts.

"I tried! I can't!" Jay yells standing up.

"Do better! What the hell are you doing just sitting around? Like you don't give a crap"

"You dick! Of course I care she's my sister too!" Jay yells and then they both start punching and hitting each other.

"Hey! Hey!" I shout, trying to split them up but failing.

Luckily Finn runs in. He rushes over and completely pulls Will off, I take this chance and run and get Jay, holding him back.

"If she gets hurt it's on you!" Will accuses.

"You did nothing to stop her from going! You didn't even try! It's on you not me!" Jay shouts back

"Will, come on man let's go. Will! Take a walk!" Finn yells, pushing him out the door and walking with him.

Jay turns around and grabs a bottle, throwing it at the wall, making me jump back. He then slides down the wall and collapses, putting his head in his heads, he starts to cry. Tears drop down my cheeks and I rush over to him.

"It's all my fault" he says and I hold him tightly.

Casey POV

Three days. I haven't eaten, I've been beaten and am in pain everywhere. I need to get help, there is a phone on the table, but, I don't have the strength to get down. I have to, I need to get away from here. I start to make my body move, bitting my teeth together to stop from screaming in agony. I eventually fall down, banging on to the floor. I reach the phone and call the police.

"Get the twenty first district, track this phone, in Casey Halstead, I need help and an ambulance. Hurry, please" I report and then drop the phone.

Soon later, I hear footsteps walk in.

"What are you doing? You called the cops didn't you!" Ludlow yells, running inside.

He lifts me up and punches my face, he keeps on going, punch after punch.

"Chicago police!" someone calls up stairs.

"I can't let you tell them anything, sorry sweet heart" he laughs, he puts something cold on my stomach and a shot goes off.

I gasp and my eyes widen. He runs away.

"Casey! Casey!" I hear Jay yelling.

I then see him in front of me.

"Jay?" I cry.

"Yeah Case. It's me, it's me, oh god Casey I'm so sorry, get the paramedics!" he responds.

"Jay, Jay I'm okay, I'm okay. It's all going to be okay" I stutter.

"I know, you're okay, I've got you now. I've got you I'm here, I'm not going anywhere"

"I'm okay, it doesn't hurt. I-I don't feel anything" I sigh, feeling calm.

"Casey? Casey keep your eyes open!" he shouts.

"I want to close my eyes Jay, I want to sleep, I'm tired. Please I'm tired" I cough, feeling blood.

"No! Casey don't you dare leave! Casey you stay awake!" Jay yells.

"I'll be okay Jay. I'm okay. I love you. Tell Will I love-"

I'm too tired. My eyes close. It's all black.

Jay POV

"I'll be okay Jay. I'm okay. I love you. Tell Will I love-" her eyes close.

"No! No! No Casey! Casey no!" I cry shaking her.

"Jay, let the paramedics work! Jay come on" Dawson yells, he and Voight pulling me away.

I put my shaking hand over my mouth as I watch them rush Casey to the ambulance. I follow them out into the ambulance. They start to resuscitate her as soon as they start driving.

"Come on Casey, you don't get to leave. You need to stay here with me, live for me. Please Casey I need you, god I need you" I cry, my head in my hands.

"We got a heart beat!"

Five minutes later we arrive at the hospital.

"Sixteen year old, shot and beaten, no heartbeat on arrival"

"Casey! Casey!" Will shouts.

"Will, you can't come" Rhodes states.

"I need to be with her! Please, just let me be in the room!" Will pleads.

"Let him in" I defend.

He looks between both of us and then nods. Will starts to walk away, but I quickly grab his arm.

"You stay with her, make sure our little sister survives this" I say.

He nods and rushes after her. I put my hands on my head and take a deep breath, I then look at my hands, that are covered red.

I sit in the waiting room. Finn one side of me, Erin the other. Filling the rest of the room is the whole unit and doctors from the hospital, all of us waiting for an answer on Casey. Then, Will walks around the corner.

"She's okay. She's in the ICU and ain't out of the woods. But she's okay" he says in disbelief.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him, he hugs me as well. I lean back.

"I'm sorry for what I said Will-"

"Me too" he nods.

I nod back at him.

"Can we see her?" I ask.

"Yeah, but we don't know when she'll wake up, hopefully soon" Will nods.

"Can I see her after?" Finn asks.

"Yeah, of course" I nod.

We walk down the hall and I am first to go in and talk to Casey. I walk over, kissing her forehead. I grab her hand and tears fall down my cheeks, which I quickly wipe away.

"Casey, I love you so much. You can get through this. Remember, when I taught you how to play baseball? It was hard at first, you couldn't remember any of the rules and weren't the best. Actually, you were probably the worse about from that chubby girl Mary. But you fought, you trained and you beat everyone. You are strong Casey, I've never seen you give up, so fight, fight this and wake up" I plead, squeezing her hand tightly before I walk out and Will goes in.

Will POV

I sit next to Casey.

"I love you, Casey. You're the rock that holds us together, you're the best one of us. Without you, I wouldn't have made it through anything. You have saved me so many times and I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I'm so sorry. But, you need to save yourself right now. I need you to fight. I love you Casey"

Finn POV

I wipe my face before I go and sit down next to her. I nearly start crying all over again, looking at how beaten she is.

"Hey bestie. Look, you need to live okay because, I am terrified of losing you. You are the only good thing in my world, in the whole world. God, the world without you Casey, that's a shit world that I won't wanna be a part of. So, yeah, I just wanted to tell you that, I can imagine my life without you and I love you. I love you Casey, wake up" I say, but she doesn't move.

I take out my phone and put and earphone in her ear, the other in mine and I sit in a chair next to the bed, resting my head next to her lefts on the mattress. I click play and we listen to the music.


	9. Chapter 9

I hear a sound. It's music. I slowly open my eyes and adjust to the light when I do. I look around and see Finns head next to me on my bed.

"Finn" I croak.

His head shoots up and he has the biggest smile when he sees me.

"Casey! Casey" he smiles and hugs me tightly, "Will! Jay!"

Will and Jay come rushing in next to me.

"Casey" Will smiles, kissing my forehead and hugging me, Jay doing the same next.

"Hi" I say.

"Are you in pain, I can get you more pain killers?" Will asks doctorly.

"I'm fine" I nod.

"Okay, okay. Casey, were so sorry. I tried to find you, we found your phone but-"

"He threw it out the window so I couldn't call you" I cut him off.

"Yeah" Jay sighs.

"Did you wanna talk?"

"No, I just want to sleep" I state, "Alone please"

They all look at me concerned, but eventually they walk out. As soon as they do and the doors close, I feel tears streaming down my cheeks and I begin to cry. Flashbacks coming into my mind, hearing him call me 'sweetheart', hearing the bat hit my stomach and when he raped me. I am in pain, agony, I should've taken more pills.

I try to sit up, it hurts but I pull myself up and move my legs so they are off the bed.

"Casey, Casey what are you doing? You can't walk yet" Will rushes over to me.

"I don't want to be here anymore. Can I please go home?" I beg.

"I'm sorry Case, you need to stay here, you're not healthy enough yet and your bullet wound isn't healed"

I look into his eyes desperately.

"Please Will, I just want to go home"

"I'm sorry Casey, I'm sorry" he sighs and then pulls me to him and hugs me.

"Have you got him?"

"How?"

"Ludlow. Do you have him?" I ask.

He leans back and looks at me disappointed.

"No, I'm sorry-"

"It's fine. Can I please be one for a bit, I promise I won't try walk" I assure him.

"Are you sure you want to be alone?"

"I'm sure"

"Okay, I'll come check on you later" he nods, squeezing my hand and then walking away.

I sigh and lay back down on the bed, the door opens and Jay walks in.

"Before you ask, I'm fine. And before you say you're sorry, I know you are and it's fine, none of this was your fault. Can I please be alone now?" I say.

"Case...yeah, okay, I'll see you soon" he sighs.

I watch him leave and am about to close my eyes again, but Finn walks in.

"Are you kidding me? What do you wanna ask?" I yell frustrated.

"I wanna now if you're okay?"

"I'm fine"

"Cut the shit you aren't. I'm your best friend, so I'm not going to deal with the crap you're giving everyone. Now tell me how you are?" he shouts mad.

"Get out. I don't wanna talk to you" I glare.

"No I'm not leaving, I'm going to stay right here, because I'm not letting you be by yourself"

"Why? Why do you care? Why does everyone care?"

"Because we love you Casey! Don't you see that? We are worried about you!"

"Well don't be! Don't waste your time on me Finn, because I'm not worth it. Look, just go away. I don't want to see you anymore" I state.

"Casey, don't say that-"

"I am saying it, Finn leave! Leave and don't come back! I don't want you here I don't want you worrying about me"

"Fine I'll go, but Casey I will always care for you , even if I'm not with you, or I'm far away from you or you don't want me, I'm always going to care for you. Call me okay, please"

"Just go Finn" I say harshly.

He leaves the room and I finally close my eyes. But instead of sleeping, all the memories come back.

Jay POV

"It's been a week, she hardly talks to us and Finn hasn't seen her once. Will is she ready to come home yet?" I ask him worried.

"Yeah, she's getting ready to leave now. She's going to be okay, we can watch her and look after her at home" Will explains.

I nod and we go into Casey's room.

"You ready?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah, I've been ready for days. Alright, let's go" she nods.

We get home and Casey puts her stuff straight on her bed, then starts walking towards the door.

"Casey wait! Where are you going?"

"Out" she responds.

"Casey, you need to talk to us. Please, we are worried about you" I beg.

She scoffs and turns around to me.

"You're worried about me? Why didn't you try harder to find me? I was beaten for three days straight! I didn't eat anything! He hit me with a bat, he made me do his drugs and he raped me! He raped me! You said it was going to be okay! You told me you wouldn't let him take me and he did! He did and now I am broken! Because I can't get the images of him hitting me and touching me out of my head! You should've stop it! Why weren't you there sooner! I need you and you weren't there!" she shouts furious.

I look to Will and we both look at Casey stunned. She then storms off, I am about to go after her, but Will grabs my arm.

"Let her go, she'll be okay" Will says.

"How do you know? How can you let her go?"

"She's going to go see Finn"

Finn POV

I lay on the roof of school. I usually sit here with Casey. I haven't seen her in a week, we have never been that far apart from each other. I know it's wrong, I should've seen her by now. I take out my earphones and I stand up to go walk out, when I see Casey standing, on the edge of the roof, facing me. Her cheeks are wet with tears. Her bruises still clear on her body.

"I just want it to end Finn. Please" she cries, looking down over her shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Finn POV

"Casey, what's going on? Talk to me" I say calmly moving towards her.

"I just yelled at Will and Jay. They didn't deserve that. I'm such a screw up! Everything I touch, everyone I know I hurt" she states.

"No you don't, you're not a screw up don't say that"

"It's all I can see in my head. Every time I close my eyes I'm back, tied up in that basement. Every time it is quiet, I can hear him hitting me and calling me sweet heart. Every time I manage to fall asleep, I have nightmares of when, when he raped me" she cries.

He raped her. I didn't know that. I watch her, look at how sad and in pain she is, it's heartbreaking.

"He raped me. He hurt me. I am in so much pain and it won't go away. It is all my fault. Jay and Will, they would be so much better with out me and my drama. You would be so much better without me"

"Casey stop! Stop Casey, I know you are in pain and I know you want it to end. I am going to help you, I am going to be with you-"

"It won't stop. It hurts, it hurts so much" she cries, facing the other way.

"Casey! You are the most incredible, strong, beautiful, caring and brave person I have ever known. You will get through this. We all need you, fuck, Casey, I will not be able to live without you!"

She doesn't respond. I run to her and grab her arm, pulling her back to me and holding her in my arms. She cries on my shoulder and tears drop down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she cries.

"Don't ever scare me like that ever again. Casey, I love you, I mean it" I state, she leans back and looks to me.

"I know, I love you to"

"No, I mean I love you. I am crazily, totally in love with you and I have been since I first laid eyes on you. I love you" I declare.

She looks at me, in complete shock.

"I love you too, I've always loved you" she smiles.

I grab her head in my hands and put my lips on hers. We kiss passionately and romantically, it is the best kiss I've ever had. I lean back, still holding her head in my hands.

"Can you promise me something?" I ask.

"Of course" she nods.

"Life is shit. It's hard. But stay. Stay. No matter how hard it is be with me, just stay. Because God damn it Casey I need you" I confess.

"Okay

I put a piece of loose hair behind her ear and look into her beautiful sea blue eyes.

"Let's go home yeah?"

She nods and I grab hold of her hand.

"Finn, you can't tell Will and Jay about what just happened, me, thinking of jumping I mean. Please" she says.

I nod and we walk home together. When we get inside, she runs over to Jay, hugging him. He hugs her and then looks to me confused.

"I'm okay, I'm going to be okay. I'm sorry I yelled at you before. I didn't mean any of it, it isn't your fault what happened and I know you tried your hardest. I love you so much" she says.

"I love you too Case" Jay sighs, kissing her head.

She then goes over to Will and hugs him tight. She then says that she is going to go to her room. I go to follow her, but Will calls me and I turn around.

"Whatever you did, thank you" he says.

I nod and follow Casey into her room.

"Music?" she suggests.

"Duh" I chuckle.

We both lay down, put our earphones in and listen to music. We look to the ceiling, and I feel Casey entwine her fingers with mine, both of us squeezing tight at first hold.

"Thankyou" she says.

"For what?"

"For saving me. And kissing me"

I sit up and look at her. She smiles, looking into my eyes, her beautiful eyes. I put my hand on her cheek, then lean down and kiss her lips. She kisses me back and it becomes more powerful. I lean back and smile.

"What?" she chuckles.

"Nothing. I'm just, so lucky to have you. You're strong and beautiful and selfless"

I watch as her smile, slowly disappears and she shakes her head, her eyes watering.

"I'm not strong Finn. I'm scared to go to sleep, I'm scared to go to sleep because I'll have nightmares. I'm scared Finn, I'm not strong at all" she states, her eyes watering.

She starts to cry and I sit her up, holding her in my arms. She cries onto my shoulder and I stroke her soft her, whispering that it is all going to be okay in her ear.

She eventually fell asleep and I lay her down on her bed. Pulling the sheets over her. I kiss her forehead and then walk outside. I see Jay and Will sitting at the table, having beers. I sit at the table with them and grab a beer for myself, taking a sip.

"How is she?"

"She's going to be okay. But, it might take a while" I state.

"We can't thank you enough Finn, you're part of this family always have been. If you need anything, you tell us" Will nods.

"Thank you. You guys are my family, you're more my family then my real ones" I scoff.

A phone starts to ring, I look on the table and see it is Casey's. I grab it and answer the unknown caller.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Who is this?" a man asks.

"Who's this? Why are you calling Casey?" I question.

"Would you mind, putting sweetheart on the phone for me?" he responds.

My hands go into fists and I look to Jay and Will. I flash back too the roof with Casey, when she said, 'I can hear him hitting me and calling me sweet heart'.

"Ludlow, you son of a bitch. We will find you and you will pay for hurting Casey" I hiss, putting the phone on speaker.

"I'm surprised you haven't found me yet. Tell Jay, that he clearly isn't a good detective. Now, listen to this, I am going to be around. I'm want Casey, and I want to hurt the people she loves, because she told the cops about me. You see, she was meant to die. But now everyone knows, I'm am going to hurt every single person she cares about. Then her. So you pass on the message, Finn" he states.

"How do you know me?"

"I know you Finn. I also know you have the phone on speaker with Jay and Will, the pathetic excuse for brothers" he chuckles.

All of a sudden, a gun shot goes off, shattering the glass window. We all fall to the ground and I look around, no one is shot.

"Casey!" Jay yells and we all run to her room, she runs out and bumps into us.

"What is going on?" she gasps scared.

Will grabs her and pulls her to him, she wraps her arms around him and Will holds her tight. I look to Jay and I can see and feel his fury.

"We're going to the district, Casey will be safe there" Jay states, getting his phone.

"Good idea. I'll pack Casey's stuff then go home"

"No, you're coming. You need to be with us and stay safe, he knows you" Jay argues.

I nod, seeing Casey's petrified look on her face. Ludlow is back.


End file.
